


Leave Me Never

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Ian's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Never

Barbara isn’t sure who moves first, Ian smiles as they share a first kiss. He has wanted this for so long. The two of them fall silent even as she nestles into his arms, his voice soft as she relaxes.

“I love you.”

She glances at him then, then smiles, kissing him again. 

“Stay…”

“For the rest of my life.”

His voice is soft even as he moves to settle closer, pulling her into his lap. He’d surrendered to this passion instantly, he won’t leave her, ever. He knows now that, whoever kissed first, this was it for life. He wanted nobody but her.


End file.
